The Conversation
by Kleine Aster
Summary: Habe darüber nachgedacht, was rauskommen würde, wenn L auf seine wundervoll distanz und respektlose Art versuchen würde, mit Light zu flirten. Wahrscheinlich nicht viel – also das hier. Außerdem mein kleines persönliches Geschenk an L. [OneShot, ShôAi]


DISCLAIMER: Wenn Death Note meins wäre, würden die Charaktere deutlich mehr miteinander knutschen...daher...nein. 

---

_"tell me you love me again, but this time, slowly...cause you´re talking too fast."_

ann-margaret, _slowly_.

---

**The Conversation**

---

„Yagami-kun," sagte Ryuuzaki plötzlich unvermittelt und reichlich zusammenhanglos, „Verrat mir bitte, ist es eigentlich wahr, dass Leute wie du sich nur schwer verlieben?"

Raito verstand die Frage nicht. Und das hasste er.

Ok...was für eine Masche war DAS nun?

Er drehte den Schreibtischstuhl, um den anderen anzusehen – sie waren die letzten, die noch vor ihren blauschimmernden Monitoren in diesem Zimmer saßen.

Der Meisterdetektiv sah aus wie immer – als hätte er vergessen, wo er war und wie er hieß. Möglicherweise hatte er das auch. Sein Kinn ruhte auf den Knien, und seine fahlen Hände zerpflückten methodisch einen Muffin, ohne dass dahinter irgendein Sinn zu erkennen war.

Aber das alles täuschte natürlich. Seine Augen ruhten wachsam und fragend auf Raito. Die Augen einer sehr weisen, aber auch zweifelsohne hochgradig bescheuerten Eule.

Vorsicht war angesagt, das war sie immer.

Was sollte das heißen...? Leute wie er? Meinte er damit – Leute wie Kira? Wollte der aufdringliche Detektiv ihm nur wiederholt reinwürgen, dass er dachte, nein,_wusste_, was Raito wirklich war?

Raito versuchte, eine mögliche Antwort abzuwägen. Es erschien ihm am besten, bei so etwas albernem keine Spielchen anzufangen.

„Was meinst du damit: Leute wie ich?", hakte er misstrauisch nach.

„Na...", Der Bürostuhl unter Ryuuzaki quietschte leicht, als der den Kopf neigte und, was wirklich selten vorkam, blinzelte. Er schien ehrlich überrascht zu sein.

„Na, Leute wie du eben. _Roboto_."

Raito hatte sich abgewöhnt, Emotionen zu zeigen, aber seine Fäuste zuckten leicht. Ryuuzaki war ein penetranter Klugscheißer, aber _das_ ging zu weit.

„Du stellst mir indiskrete Fragen UND beleidigst meine Person?!", sagte er kühl. „In einem Satz?"

Nicht, dass es das erste Mal wäre.

Ryuuzaki hob beschwichtigend die blassen knochigen Hände. Seine Augen waren riesig, unschuldig und ungemein nervtötend.

„Versteh mich nicht falsch... Nur - Yagami-kun ist immer so beherrscht und hat sich immer unter Kontrolle, und ist stets grundanständig und aufrecht und ehrlich. Er weiß immer, wie er reagieren muss und was er zu sagen hat. Er macht keine Fehler. Yagami-kun ist so dermaßen perfekt..."

„I-ich bin nicht perfekt!" protestierte Raito, aber mehr aus Reflex. Denn natürlich war das nicht die Wahrheit. Natürlich hielt Raito sich für perfekt. Er wusste sogar, dass das töricht war, aber er konnte sich nicht helfen. Er besaß einen schönen Geist in einer dazu passenden Hülle. Er konnte sich nicht beschweren. Er _war_ perfekt.

Und all diese Gedanken waren Ryuuzaki natürlich vollkommen klar.

„O doch...Yagami-kun ist durch und durch perfekt," sagte der Detektiv nun überraschend freundlich, „Und Yagami-kun weiß das selbst am besten."

Nur aus Ryuuzakis Mund konnte ein solches Kompliment so herablassend klingen.

„Dann...dann bin ich eben perfekt," Raitos Stimme war sarkastisch, aber eigentlich war er erleichtert, es zugeben zu können, und trotzdem bescheiden auszusehen. „Wenn Ryuuzaki das sagt, dann kann es nicht falsch sein. Und...?"

Ryuuzaki nickte zufrieden.

„Nun, also, nach allem, was ich weiß – und bitte korrigiere mich, wenn es Unsinn ist – fällt es solchen Menschen schwer, andere als Ebenbürtige...oder als...Partner zu empfinden, und unter den Umständen emotionale Bindungen einzugehen fällt ihnen schwer...vor allem, wenn sie auch noch Narzissten sind, so wie Yagami-kun..."

„Nun reicht´s aber...!"

„Willst du das leugnen? Yagami-kun?"

Wollte er? Raito stutzte.

Was war dabei, vor diesem Spinner ohne soziale Fähigkeiten, dem irgendwie ein brillantes Gehirn gegeben worden war, einzugestehen, wie er von sich selber dachte? Er war ein Einserstudent, er war der Nachwuchsstar einer führenden Polizeiaktion, er war attraktiv, schlagfertig, intelligent und Menschen liebten ihn. Es wäre unnatürlich, nicht stolz auf all das zu sein.

Unerwartet kam ihm Ryuuzaki zur Hilfe.

„Wenn ich, also wenn _ich_ Yagami-kun wäre," murmelte er schnell, aber ziemlich deutlich, „Dann wäre ich mit Sicherheit in mich selbst verliebt..."

Die schmalen Hände schoben die Muffinbrocken von sich, und einen Moment sah Ryuuzaki verwirrt aus.

„Oh, das war seltsam ausgedrückt." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Versteht man, was ich sagen will?"

„Ich...denke...schon..." sagte Raito vorsichtshalber. Aber das stimmte nicht.

Der Detektiv wirkte so seltsam. Als würde ihn dieses absurde Gespräch wirklich interessieren. Als wäre das nun kein Trick, kein vergnügliches Katz- und Mausspiel, in dem er seinen Lieblingshauptverdächtigen eine Runde um den Tisch scheuchte. Sondern als wolle er mit diesem Gefasel über Liebe, Narzissmus und Partnersuche tatsächlich auf irgendwas hinaus. Aber was?!

Raito sagte nichts.

„Yagami-kun hat meine Frage nicht beantwortet." Ryuuzaki hörte sich nun nahezu ungeduldig an.

Yagami-kun hatte keine Lust, die Frage zu beantworten. Er hatte noch nicht einmal Lust sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Liebe spielte eine so kleine und unbedeutende Rolle.

Sie war so umständlich und hinderlich und in neun von zehn Fällen sowieso nicht echt.

Sie war ein probates Mittel, Menschen zu bestimmten Handlungsweisen anzuregen und darüber hinaus uninteressant.

Seltsam...er hatte angenommen, Ryuuzaki würde auch so denken. Sie dachten in so vielen Dingen ähnlich.

Raito wünschte sich, er könnte nun stammeln und rot werden wie seine Altersgenossen bei dem Thema. Das wäre so schön harmlos rübergekommen, und Ryuuzaki wäre vielleicht zufrieden damit, ihn erröten und sich winden zu sehen, und würde dieses unsinnige Gesprächsthema fallen lassen. Aber er konnte nicht erröten und stammeln. Es ließ ihn zu kalt.

„Woher das Interesse an meinem Liebesleben?" schoss er schließlich zurück.

Der zersauste Kopf wanderte noch tiefer zwischen die Schultern. „Ich muss zugeben, dass, ähm, Partnerschaftlichkeit ein sehr abstraktes Phänomen für mich ist," kam die umständliche Antwort.

„Ich bin mir aber bewusst, dass dies eine Wissenslücke ist, zumal für einen Detektiv. Ich dachte, dass Yagami-kun mir in der Hinsicht sicher Dinge sagen kann, die ich nicht weiß. Yagami-kun kennt viele hübsche Mädchen."

Raito war überrascht, diese leicht eifersüchtige Note in Ryuuzakis unbewegter Stimme zu hören. Er hätte nicht erwartet, dass Ryuuzaki mit hübschen Mädchen ausgehen wollte.

„Also, wenn Ryuuzaki Interesse hat, kann ich ihn mit einem Mädchen bekannt machen. Dann kann er das alles selbst überprüfen. Wir können zu viert ausgehen..."

Allein der Gedanke war ein nackter Alptraum. Aber es wirkte nett, es anzubieten. Ryuuzaki würde sowieso nein sagen. Hoffte Raito zumindest.

Ryuuzaki sagte dazu überhaupt nichts. Er starrte nur einen Moment leer durch Raito hindurch – Raito fragte sich, warum ihm nicht die Augäpfel austrockneten – und kratzte sich dann nachdenklich am Knie.

„Ich stelle mir vor, dass es hart sein muss für Yagami-kun," brummte er leicht ungehalten, „So zu tun, als würde er sich für die Mädchen interessieren. Wo er sich doch für niemanden außer sich selbst interessiert."

Das war so wahr, dass Raito gegen seinen Willen ertappt lächeln musste. Er dachte daran, wie er letzten Mittwoch mit unbewegtem Gesicht Norikos dreistündigem Monolog über einen Streit mit ihrer Mutter hatte lauschen müssen. Mit ihrer _Mutter_, verflucht noch mal.

„Geht," sagte er trocken. „Aber es stimmt. Manchmal ist es hart."

„Also ist Yagami-kun nicht verliebt."

„Was soll das alles?"

„Ich mache nur Konversation."

„Das kannst du doch überhaupt nicht."

„...Nein?"

Ryuuzaki verstummte und wandte sich abrupt wieder dem Bildschirm zu. Seine Finger flogen ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel über die Tasten.

„Ich bedaure allmählich, diese Frage gestellt zu haben. Ich wünschte, Yagami-kun würde sie wieder vergessen."

Das war natürlich eine verkappte Bitte. Aber nun war es zu spät. Ryuuzaki hatte diese Sache angefangen, und nun machte sie ihn offenbar verlegen. Und Raito konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, das amüsant zu finden. Es war zumindest eine kleine Wiedergutmachung für die endlosen lästigen Fragen und diese klebrige Neugier und diesen schrecklich flinken Verstand, mit dem Ryuuzaki ihn traktierte.

Er stand auf und schlenderte an den Arbeitsplatz des anderen, stützte seine Ellenbogen auf die Stuhllehne und hängte sein Gesicht so nah an Ryuuzakis, dass er hätte zurückzucken müssen.

„Du schlägst nicht zufälligerweise gerade _Liebe_ im Online-Wörterbuch nach?" neckte er.

Menschen zuckten immer einen Moment zurück, wenn man ihnen so nahe kam. Aber Ryuuzaki tat es nicht. Er wandte sich Raito sogar zu, so dass ihre Gesicht direkt voreinander schwebten.

Eine Zungenspitze fuhr über die fahlen Lippen. „Ich kenne den Artikel bereits. Er ist sehr vage." Ryuuzakis Stimme klang ein bisschen uneben.

„Ah. Wirklich." Raito lächelte sanft auf den Detektiv hinunter. Er wirkte unruhig und schien das alles sehr ernst zu nehmen.

„Was willst du von mir, Ryuuzaki?" fragte er liebenswürdig in das bleiche angespannte Gesicht unter ihm.

„Yagami-kun." Ryuuzaki befeuchtete abermals seine Lippen. „Wenn ich mit Yagami-kun an etwas arbeite, trete ich dann nicht immer sehr nah hinter ihn, oder neben ihn, oder lege ihm die Hand auf den Arm, wenn ich mit ihm spreche?"

„Doch, das tust du."

„Und wenn ich mit Matsuda-san oder Yagami-san oder Aizawa-san oder anderen arbeite, machen ich das bei denen auch?"

„Nein..."

„Ich mache das nur bei Yagami-kun, nicht wahr?"

„Stimmt."

„Und was schließt Yagami-kun daraus?"

Raito starrte den Detektiv wortlos an. Die riesigen Augen glänzten leicht fiebrig. Die schmalen Finger arbeiteten ruhelos an einem Stück Muffin.

Raito war hochintelligent, aber nicht der Schnellste, wenn es um diese Sachen ging. Aber allmählich ging es ihm auf. Bei diesem kleinen Verhör ging es tatsächlich nicht um Kira, diese unbeholfenen Fragen waren kein fein aufgespanntes Netz, das in eine Falle führte...und Ryuuzaki war auch keineswegs eifersüchtig wegen der Mädchen, er war eifersüchtig _auf _ die Mädchen...

Ryuuzaki, L der internationale Meisterdetektiv, versuchte tatsächlich, auf diese sehr verworrene, vollkommen unverständliche und hoffnungslose Art und Weise, Raito anzubaggern.

Das war...

Raito war wirklich nicht sehr sentimental, aber das war fast herzzerreißend.

Sie sahen sich stumm an, und Raito wünschte sich, er wäre auf seinem Platz sitzengeblieben und hätte nicht seine Nase so dreist in Ryuuzakis Gesicht reingeschoben, dann wäre alles nun nicht so furchtbar verfänglich.

Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein, das sich vor ein paar Stunden ereignet hatte. Das war auch so ein scheinbar sinnloses Gespräch gewesen, und darum hatte Raito nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht, aber...

Das Team hatte eine Pause eingelegt, ausnahmsweise waren sie alle komplett gewesen, und irgendwer hatte eine Runde Himbeerdonuts besorgt. Matsuda hatte zwischen zwei Donuts versucht, Konversation zu machen und Ryuuzaki respektvoll gefragt, was er dachte, wie Kira wohl aussah.

Ryuuzaki hatte sich auf diese Frage hin – wie nicht anders zu erwarten – als erstes Raito zugewandt, um ihn lange, dreist und eingehend zu mustern.

Dann hatte er den Kopf schräggelegt und verkündet: „Ich denke – Kira ist sicher sehr schön."

Mogi hatte enttäuscht das Gesicht verzogen. „Das ist aber keine sehr exakte Aussage."

„Nun," hatte Ryuuzaki langsam gesagt und dabei unentwegt Raito angesehen, „Kira ist offensichtlich ein Perfektionist. Er würde auch an sich selbst nichts anderes dulden als Perfektion. Er achtet auf diese Dinge. Er ist sehr selbstbewusst. Er hat keine Minderwertigkeitskomplexe und keine Gründe für welche. Außerdem hat er offenbar die Fähigkeit, schnell das Vertrauen von Menschen zu gewinnen, was bedeutet, dass er einnehmend und angenehm sein muss. So wie er seinen Verstand verfeinert, verfeinert er alles andere an sich. Daran habe ich keinen Zweifel."

Ryuuzaki leckte Himbeere von seinem Daumen. „Daraus schließe ich, dass Kira von schöner Gestalt ist." Seine Augen ruhten immer noch auf Raito, der sich beherrschen musste, nicht seinen Donut zu würgen.

In diesem Moment hatte Aizawa aus einer halboffenen Schachtel mit Kaffeebechern geknurrt, „Wenn er so weiterredet, könnte man denken, Ryuuzaki sei verliebt in Kira."

Ryuuzaki hatte ihn daraufhin angesehen, als habe er etwas sehr Dummes gesagt.

„Oh, aber das bin ich doch," hatte er sanft erwidert.

Raitos Vater hatte geschnaubt. „Ryuuzaki-san, über so was macht man keine Witze!"

„Das war kein Witz, Yagami-san." Ryuuzaki stellte seine Teetasse hin und ließ das Kinn nachdenklich auf seine Knie sinken. Zumindest war er dann auch endlich Raitos Blick ausgewichen.

„Ich bin die Reise nach Tokyo angetreten, nur weil mich dieser Geist angezogen hat. Nur wegen Kira. Ich beschäftige mich zu 99 des Tages damit, in ihn eindringen zu wollen...seinen Verstand, meine ich. Ich bin nur umgeben von Bildern und Dokumenten über Kira. Ich rede im Geist mit ihm. Wenn ich einnicke, dann träume ich von ihm. Kira ist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben. Und ich tue das nicht, weil ich es muss, sondern weil ich es will. Weil es mich reizt, meine Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen.

Und wenn die herkömmlichen Definitionen von Liebe was taugen, dann...dann könnte man sagen, ich sei verliebt in ihn. In bestimmten Kulturen könnte man das, was L und Kira miteinander tun, durchaus als Balzritual verstehen."

Raito wurde das alles zuviel. „Tse, in welcher Kultur sollte das sein?"

„In der Yaoi-Kultur?" hatte Matsuda hilfsbereit eingeworfen und wurde daraufhin von Mogi-san und Aizawa-san so entsetzt angestarrt, dass er sich mit einem hingemurmelten „...Kaffee..." verzogen hatte.

Aber Ryuuzaki hatte ihm schmal zugelächelt. „Ah, ein schönes Beispiel, Matsuda-san, vielen Dank."

Mit diesen Worten hatte er sich den letzten Donut weggeschnappt und mit krümeligen Fingern ein Dokument am Computer geöffnet.

„Aber genug davon. Machen wir weiter. Könnte ich noch so einen Tee bekommen?"

Damals hatte Raito das alles nur für Spott gehalten. Einen von Ryuuzakis klassisch bizarren Auftritten. Dieses Gerede über seine Liebe zu Kira und dazu diese Blicke...das alles hatte wie einer dieser nervtötenden Versuche ausgesehen, an Raito herumzuzerren und ihn in Verlegenheit zu bringen.

Aber...

Aber nun verstand Raito, wie das alles zu verstehen war.

Ryuuzaki atmete sehr schnell. Sein Atem duftete angenehm, was überraschend war bei einem, der sich so viel Süßkram reinstopfte.

Sein Gesicht spiegelte normalerweise ebenso wenige Emotionen wieder wie Raitos eigenes, aber in diesem Moment konnte man deutlich erkennen, dass Ryuuzaki sich danach sehnte, Raito zu küssen. Gleichzeitig wusste Raito, dass es für ihn nun kein Problem wäre, Ryuuzaki zu küssen. Er konnte Ryuuzaki ebenso gut küssen wie seine belanglosen Dates, oder auch eine Wand oder eine Anziehpuppe. Er verband keine Emotionen mit Küssen. Es war leicht.

Es wäre nun kein Problem, es zu tun, nur um den neunmalklugen Detektiv mal atemlos zu erleben.

Andererseits würde er ihm aber damit einen Gefallen tun. Wollte er das? Eigentlich nicht.

Vor allem aber würde es ihn maßlos verwirren. Und das war es dann schon wieder wert.

„Du solltest vielleicht statt _Liebe_ lieber _Flirten_ im Wörterbuch nachschlagen, das war fürchterlich," brummte er, und dann tat er es und küsste ihn.

Raito war ein ausgezeichneter Küsser. Und es war ein ausgezeichneter Kuss.

Raito hatte die Routine, aber Ryuuzaki hatte eine überraschte, lebhafte, unglaublich neugierige Art, auf die Sache einzusteigen. Nicht schlecht. Seine Lippen schmeckten nach Tortenkrümeln und Unschuld und Süße und feinen Rissen. Raito nutzte die Gelegenheit, anzutesten, ob Ryuuzakis Haare wirklich so weich waren wie sie aussahen, schob seine Finger hinein und tatsächlich, sie waren. Er hörte den anderen ein kleines Geräusch machen und fühlte eine Gänsehaut über seine Arme schleichen.

Raito hatte nicht viel Interesse am Küssen, aber diesen hier konnte man schon weiter oben auf der Skala einordnen. Mhm...

Der zierliche Körper unter ihm hatte sich sehr tief in die Schale des Stuhls reingedrückt, als sie Atem holten. Raito selbst merkte, dass er etwas schwach auf den Knien war, und lehnet sich gegen den Schreibtisch.

Ryuuzaki sah einen Moment verträumt und hilflos und durcheinander aus, aber dann wurde das blasse Gesicht wieder regungslos. Er wickelte seine Arme um seine Knie, so dass sie aufhörten, zu beben.

„Das...das war sehr angenehm, Yagami-kun." Seine Stimme war etwas höher als sonst.

„Vielen Dank." Raito unterdrückte den Wunsch, sich dieses zerbrechliche Gesicht zu schnappen und es noch mal zu tun. „Für mich auch", sagte er einen Moment später widerstrebend. Und das war die Wahrheit.

Sie schwiegen und sahen sich an. Und einen Moment bedauerte Raito es wirklich, dass er das nie wieder tun, dass das nicht funktionieren konnte. Letzten Endes war er ein Mann mit einer Mission, und L war...ein Hindernis. Und Ryuuzaki war seltsam, unberechenbar und entschieden zu anstrengend für Raitos sowieso schon anstrengendes Leben.

Aber verdammt, er war ein Guter Küsser.

„Du bist also verliebt in mich...?" fragte Raito nach einer Weile freundlich.

Er war überrascht daß Ryuuzaki nicht verlegen wurde - stattdessen begann er, beglückt zu strahlen.

„Aah, dann hat man es doch verstanden!" sagte er ehrlich erfreut. „Ich dachte schon, ich sei zu umständlich!"

„Es war ne harte Nuss, aber ich hab´s dann kapiert." kommentierte Raito trocken.

Ryuuzaki sah ihn mit sanften, aufmerksamen Augen an, den Kopf leicht geneigt wie ein neugieriger Vogel. Seine Augen schimmerten leicht.

„Weißt du, du hattest recht mit dem, was du gesagt hast," sagte Raito leise.

„Womit?"

„Ich kann mich nicht verlieben."

Der Detektiv presste einen Moment die Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen, und dann nickte er verständnisvoll.

„Dachte ich mir schon," murmelte er. „Vielleicht hat Yagami-kun damit auch Glück. Es ist wirklich sehr verwirrend, verliebt zu sein. Ich hoffe, es hört bald von selbst wieder auf."

Raito wünschte sich, der blasse Waisenknabe würde etwas weniger verloren und verletzlich und rührend wirken, wenn er Gefühle zeigte. „Nach allem was ich weiß, tut es das.", sagte er mitfühlend.

„Gut. Kann ich mich trotzdem weiterhin an Yagami-kun anlehnen und seinen Arm berühren, wenn wir sprechen?"

„Aber natürlich."

„Danke. Ich wollte nur, dass Yagami-kun das weiß."

Der Stuhl rasselte erneut, als Ryuuzaki sich von ihm abwandte und begann, sich von neuem mit seiner Kollektion Muffinfetzen zu beschäftigen.

Raito nahm sich einen Moment Zeit, ihn zu beobachten und zu denken: Dieser Verrückte hier liebt mich.

Mit einem leisen Stich von Bedauern wurde ihm klar, dass er L eines Tages töten würde, wahrscheinlich sehr bald...und dass Ryuuzaki das wahrscheinlich wusste. Und trotzdem liebte er ihn.

Nichts von alldem berührte Raitos Herz...zumindest nicht so wirklich...aber man konnte sagen, es kitzelte ein bisschen in der Gegend. Raito hatte schon viele Liebesgeständnisse bekommen...aber von L...von Ryuuzaki...das hatte eine besondere, einmalige, einprägsame Qualität.

Und es war ein klein bisschen tragisch.

Raito würde diesen anderen schönen Geist vermissen.

Raito konnte sich nicht verkneifen, es zu fragen. „Ähm, Ryuuzaki?"

Große Augen blickten scheu über eine Schulter zu ihm rüber. „Yagami-kun?"

„Sagtest du nicht heute, du wärst in Kira verliebt...? Du kannst doch nicht in uns beide verliebt sein, oder? Wie passt das zusammen?"

Sie lächelten sich an, und in diesem Moment wussten sie beide, was der andere wusste...da sie es beide nicht zugeben würden, spielte es keine Rolle - aber sie verstanden sich.

„Oh, wie das zusammenpasst?" sagte Ryuuzaki munter und hämmerte fieberhaft in die Tastatur. „Da fällt mir schon was ein."


End file.
